Grr!
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Sungjin dan Jongjin, dua pria yang memutuskan memiliki jalinan percintaan. Kisah cinta yang tak lazim membuat mereka harus bersembunyi dari pandangan orang. Bagaimana bila Sungjin yang notabane dekat dengan lawan jenis ternyata membuat kekasihnya marah? / 2Jin fic
1. Chapter 1

**Grr~!**

2Jin (Sungjin-Jongjin) Story

.

**Warning**

_Jongjin's Side_

.

_Song - Expectation (Girl's Day)_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_Kau terlalu menyebalkan, muncul seenaknya tapi selalu bersikap seolah aku hanya orang biasa bila kita bertemu di tengah keramaian. Di bawah cahaya remang-remang kamar kau mencumbu, mengatakan cinta dan janji-janji manis. Tapi saat keramaian bahkan mengalahkan teriknya cahaya mentari, kau berkata sopan dengan senyum menggoda khas seorang anak yang lebih muda dariku._

_Aku selalu berusaha menghilangkanmu dari memori, menghapus nomor teleponmu dari kontak ponselku. Tapi entah mengapa semua itu selalu terngiang di otak._

_Aku membencimu, melebihi kebencian pada dunia yang melihat hubungan ini dengan pandangan jijik. Tapi apa yang salah denganku? Hati ini terus mencari keberadaanmu._

"Sungjin-ah~"

Kau menoleh, tersenyum dengan dimple yang muncul di kedua pipimu. Mengulurkan sebelah tangan menyambutku yang berjalan ke arahmu.

"Tak masuk kedalam?" riang aku berlari, menggenggam dan menyilangkan jemari kami.

"_Mianhe_," ucapmu dengan sorot mata meminta maaf, "Aku hanya mampir sebentar seperti biasa" cepat ia mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirku.

_Huh, selalu seperti ini, bertemu di balik bayang-bayang dinding gelap agar tak terlihat. Kenapa dia hanya berani di saat seperti ini? Berbeda saat ia berusaha mencuri hatiku dari mantan Yeojachingu-ku._

"Mampirlah sebentar~ euhm~ Pesan apapun, kuberikan gratis. Kau tak pernah masuk ke cafe baru-ku bukan~" kali ini harus berhasil, ia selalu lemah bila aku menatapnya dengan pandangan mata memohon yang selalu ia katakan _manis_. Aku lelaki, ya. Bahkan orang bodohpun tahu betapa tampannya diriku, tapi entah mengapa saat bersamanya, kemanjaan yang selama ini hanya kuperlihatkan kepada keluarga muncul menguar begitu saja dihadapannya.

Ia menggeleng dengan bibir dikulum tersenyum lemah. "Aku tak bisa bila dalam keadaan banyak pengunjung. Kau tahu sendiri bukan resikonya."

_Selalu alasan seperti itu, memuakkan._

Kulepas kaitan jemari kami, berbalik dengan muka masam.

"Jongjin-ah.."

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, aku lebih tua disini."

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

Kutatap tajam matanya, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

"Menyebalkan," dengusku berbisik.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan"

_Sialan,_ "Tidak!"

"Oh..", kehangatan tubuhnya tiba-tiba melingkupi tubuhku dari belakang, membungkus memberikan kenyamanan saat ia memeluk. "Benarkah? tapi aku menyukaimu, loh".

Aku meliriknya yang meletakkan dagu di bahuku, "Kalau begitu katakan di depan banyak orang", tantangku yang bisa diduga hanya ia tanggapi dalam diam.

"Sudahlah," kulepas paksa pelukannya.

"Maaf sayang," ia merengkuh pinggangku, mengecup pipi dalam kecupan singkat. "Seperti yang sudah kuberitahu semalam, aku tak bisa mengantar jemput selama seminggu ini, ada urusan kampus di daerah pegunungan."

Aku mendehem mengerti, menutup mata ketika ia memberikan ciuman kecil berkali-kali di bibir.

"Jangan lupa selalu menghubungiku,"

Sungjin mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa, oleh-oleh untuk ku"

Ia mengangguk kembali dengan tatapan mata menyipit.

"Dan awas sampai lirik kanan kiri, apalagi dekat-dekat dengan perempuan."

Ia terdiam seribu bahasa.

_Huh?_

"Lee Sungjin!" gemas ku cubit perut dan memukul kesal lengannya. Ia mengaduh, tapi apa perduliku, ia selalu saja seperti itu, apa salahnya hanya melihatku, puas hanya dengan keberadaanku,_ cih_ dia mau membuatku bodoh karena bersikap seperti gadis perawan yang mengikat kekasih mereka apa. Padahal bukan aku yang pertama kali memulai hubungan ini, tapi kenapa seolah-olah aku yang terlihat selalu menunggunya. _Sialan._

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini acara kampus, pasti banyak _Honbae_ dan _Sunbae_ perempuan yang ikut", mencoba membela diri, eoh?.

Jengah, kulipat kedua lengan di dada, "Kalau mereka dekat-dekat langsung menjauh" ketusku, "Atau kalau mereka sampai berani menggodamu, langsung pukul".

_Ckck, kenapa sekarang aku jadi bersikap seperti ini_

"Mana mungkin aku memukul perempuan, Jongjin-ah"

Aku mencibir, "Huh, kau kira aku bodoh apa, kaukira aku tak tahu, hm?", Yeah, ini salah satu rahasia Sungjin yang berhasil kudapatkan setelah memaksanya meminum dua botol wine sendiri hingga mabuk, membuat ia menceritakan semua rahasianya dan apa saja yang ia sembunyikan dariku -_khususnya bila dekat-dekat dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. _Walau sebagai gantinya aku harus pasrah tubuh ini dikerjai semalaman olehnya -_dan harus diakui aku menikmatinya juga, tentu saja ia tak boleh tahu, menyebalkan sekali melihat senyumannya bila tahu aku selalu menyukai setiap sentuhannya_.

Ia menghela napas pendek, "_Ne, _aku mengerti" ujarnya lemah.

_Aku menang lagi, Jangan panggil namaku Jongjin bila tak bisa membuatnya menuruti kata-kataku -kecuali masalah ranjang yang selalu didominasi olehnya._

Segera ku kecup pipinya, _hihi dimple-nya selalu membuatku semakin suka_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi", segera ia memasang kembali topi yang sebelumnya ia lepas, menurunkan hingga wajah tampannya tak begitu terlihat.

"Jangan lupa kata-kataku," ingatku, ia mengangguk, melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar dari lorong-lorong sempit yang menghimpit dua gedung, satu blok jauhnya dari Mouse Rabbit -_caffeku_, berdiri.

_Yah, semoga ia tak berani macam-macam. Jauh lebih menenangkan bila tahu lawanku Namja juga, well, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan wajahku, dan bagian tubuh yang selalu ia suka. Tapi bila itu Yeoja.. menyebalkan bila melihatnya melirik perempuan yang bisa dikatakan 'tipe'nya. Apa dia berniat mempermainkanku dengan cara memuji perempuan-perempuan itu? ku pasung di dalam kamar baru tahu rasa _-_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Grr~!**

2Jin (Sungjin-Jongjin) Story

.

**Warning**

_Jongjin's Side_

.

_Song - Expectation (Girl's Day)_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_Brup_

Orange jus yang sempat kuminum sukses keluar begitu saja.

_Sialan, apa maksudnya ini?!_  
_Kau mau mati muda kah Lee Sungjin!_

Geram ku remas ponsel di tangan, memukul meja tak bersalah hingga Leo -_sepupuku_, mendongak dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, menyuap spagetti yang ia pesan.

Aku menggeleng, menutup aplikasi twitter yang tak sengaja kubuka dan memunculkan sebuah gambar laknak menurutku.

_Huh, makan siang yang sengaja kulakukan di luar restoran, memesan makanan favorit rasanya menjadi hambar seketika karena pria menyebalkan itu. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kenapa masih saja ia lakukan, dan apa maksudnya mengupload foto itu? Mau membuatku marah? Oke, aku sangat marah sekarang. Seandainya ia ada disini, kupastikan wajah yang selalu ia banggakan itu akan penuh dengan bekas luka._

"Kau tak makan? tumben" Leo meletakkan garpunya, spagetti di atas piringnya telah habis tandas.

"Bukan apa-apa", Hei aku bukan tipe yang pandai berbohong -_itu yang selalu keluargaku katakan_. Seandainya ada cermin pasti wajah masam tertekuk yang terpantul disana.

Leo menyeruput hot latte yang ia pesan, "Sungjin lagi?"

_Great, bahkan orang ini bisa menebaknya. Kenapa pria itu tak bisa?_

"Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti mengapa kau memutuskan mantanmu yang nyata-nyata sudah disetujui oleh semuanya dan memilih Sungjin, hubungan yang rumit tak berujung"

_Jangan tanyakan itu, aku sendiripun tak tahu._

"Gara-gara itu _dia_ sering menerorku setiap hari, jangan bilang kau tak melihatnya datang saat pembukaan MoBit?"

_Aku lihat, dan tak peduli._

"Saat tahu kau sama dengan JongWoon, Ahjumma datang dengan mata merah hampir menangis, dia menyalahkan dirinya karena anak bungsu-nya ternyata juga _gay_"

_Dan sampai sekarang Umma masih selalu mengerutu tak jelas bila Sungjin datang kerumah, selalu mengetuk di tengah malam bila tahu pintu kamarku di kunci dengan pria itu di dalam. Gilanya ia sempat melihat kami bercumbu -hampir masuk kebagian inti sebenarnya. Huh, gara-gara itu terpaksa semalaman mendengar omelan dan pukulannya -bagian Sungjin yang meringis kesakitan karena Umma itu bagian favoritku, kkk~._

"Tidak bisa kau pikirkan lagi hubungan kalian?"

_Seandainya bisa, dan tidak terlalu jauh seperti sekarang, dengan senang hati kuputuskan pria menyebalkan itu. Dengan satu pukulan di wajahnya sebagai kenang-kenangan._

"Tidak," mendengus aku menyuap satu sendok sup ke dalam mulut, "Dia sudah mendapatkan semuanya, enak saja dia pergi tanpa tanggung jawab".

Leo menatap, satu alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Hyung dan Umma pasti pernah bilang kalau kami sudah sering melakukannya"

Ia terbatuk, tersedak tepatnya. Mengambil serbet dan mengelap mulutnya yang kotor. "Kalian gila," ia mendesis. "Masih lebih baik hubungan JongWoon dengan Ryeowook, pantas saja Ahjumma selalu marah-marah dan Ahjussi terpaksa setuju dengan hubungan kalian"

"Dia selalu meminta, mengeluh ini itu, jadi ya.. begitulah"

_Bagian ini aku tak berbohong, Sungjin yang orang-orang katakan berwajah seperti malaikat polos -seperti kakaknya, sebenarnya lebih seperti setan mesum yang pintar memainkan peran 'baik' di depan semua orang. Akh! Menyebalkan. Kenapa aku bisa setuju saja saat itu. Grr~ Lebih menyebalkan lagi karena aku juga ingin._

Leo mendehem, meminum sampai habis Latte-nya. "Jadi kenapa kau bisa unmood seperti ini? Baru lima menit tadi ceplas-ceplos menceritakan anak itu membelikanmu sesuatu di sana"

_Hhh, tahu begini tak kuijinkan ia pergi._

Kuletakkan dagu di atas meja, memiringkan wajah menatap keluar jendela restoran. "Dia dekat-dekat dengan perempuan disana"

_Tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Leo pun aku tahu ia menatap dengan wajah sarkakis. Biar saja, aku memang seperti ini, ada yang protes? Kau yang di pojok sana? atau kau yang diam-diam melihat di situ? Apa?! Berani berpikir dekat-dekat juga dengan Sungjin KU? Langkahi dulu mayatku!_

"Kau lebih mirip seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS kalau seperti ini -_-"

_What!_

"Enak saja, dia yang terlihat seperti perempuan" ucapku, menggigit ponsel di tangan, biar saja orang yang melihat mengira aku pria yang kelaparan sampai berniat memakan ponsel sendiri. _Seandainya ini adalah kepala pria itu, tanpa pikir panjang kugigit sampai putus, Ahk! Aku kesal! Lee Sungjin awas saja begitu pulang!_

o**O**o

_at Ocean World_

"Hatsim"

"Waeyo, Oppa? Kau sakit?" seorang wanita mendekati Sungjin yang membersihkan hidungnya. "Terlalu lama ya jadinya kau mulai flu?", Sungjin menggeleng, mengibas tangan di udara tanda tak masalah, meraup satu tadahan air dalam tangannya, mengucurkan di atas kepala sebelum merapikan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Tak masalah," Ia tersenyum, memercikan air ke wajah wanita itu hingga memekik centil.

Sepertinya ia tak sadar neraka dunia akan terjadi begitu menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Seoul. God bless to you Sungjin-ssi -_-

* * *

_**Notice :** _

_Seperti apa foto yang di-upload Sungjin hingga Jongjin semarah itu? Silahkan cek di pro-pict cerita ini :)  
Atau cek ke twitternya, tanggal 4 Maret 2013 (cr:say_boy08)  
_

_This story interludes, without a plot. I'm so too tired searching 2jin fic's everywhere and only one my favorite until now, so, I made it myself because yeah, my demand to my friend's not granted until now _T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Grr~!**

2Jin (Sungjin-Jongjin) Story

.

**Warning**

_Jongjin's Side_

.

_Song – Love That I Need (EunHae)  
_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_Hari ini waktunya, aku tak akan berdiam diri lagi, sudah cukup ia bermain-main. Kita lihat siapa yang berkuasa di hubungan ini, uhm._

"Kau ngapain melototi Kkoming' sampai ia ketakutan begitu, sana bersihkan meja", _Plak_.

_Aw, saat begini kenapa Umma tiba-tiba datang merusak image menakutkanku_ T-T  
_Kepalaku bukan pengganti samsak, Umma.._

"Kenapa sekarang kau meloloti Umma-mu ini, eoh. Sudah berani melawan?" sekali lagi ia memukul kepalaku. Beberapa pengunjung yang masih mengantri di depan meja kasir terkikik, bahkan ada yang sengaja mengabadikan dalam memory ponsel mereka. Kenapa nasibku sial begini, terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang ringan tangan. Untung ada Sungjin sebagai tempat pelampiasanku, _khuhu. Well_, mungkin karena ia hanya bisa bersungut kesal tapi tak berniat membalas pukulanku —_yang tak serius tentunya_, tanpa sadar tanganku sering bergerak sendiri entah memukul atau mencubitnya, seperti pepatah _Like Father Mother Like Son_, dan inilah aku.

"Sana bersihkan meja seperti kata Umma," bisik JongWoon, matanya masih fokus pada mesin kasir menginput pesanan pelanggan. Terkadang mendongak, tersenyum hanya agar terlihat bersinar di depan wanita lumayan cantik yang mengangkat ponsel bermaksud memfotonya. "Kenapa masih disini, sana pergi", satu pukulan di lengan atas ia layangkan.

_Ish._

Aku hanya bisa meringis, cemberut menatapnya.

"Kalian lihat bukan, dia suka memukulku" ucapku pada para pelanggan yang tak pernah berkurang di depan meja kasir. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengadu, "Tuliskan masalah ini di akun kalian, oke". Para wanita itu tertawa, berbisik-bisik di antara mereka.

"Jin"

_O-ouw_

Aku menoleh, menyengir tepatnya saat melihat mata sipit kakakku memancarkan aura buruk. Sebaiknya aku harus pergi sekarang. Mengambil serbet yang di gantung dekat mesin penyedu kopi dan berlari melewati kerumungan para wanita yang masih setia dengan ponsel maupun kamera mereka yang membidik ke satu arah yang sama —_Kim JongWoon_.

* * *

⸗ˁˀ⸗ˁˀ⸗

* * *

"Kau mau langsung kembali, Sungjin-a?"

Teguran ringan dan riang membuyarkan lamunan Sungjin, menolehkan wajahnya dari pemandangan indah di balik jendela bus ia tersenyum pada seorang wanita dengan rambut terikat ke atas.

"Begitulah, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak" entah memang bermuka tebal atau merasa semua orang akan menerima kehadirannya, gadis itu duduk begitu saja disatu-satunya kursi kosong sebelah Sungjin. "Aku pikir kau bisa ikut makan-makan dulu dengan yang lain."

Sungjin terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya tak bisa" ia menggeleng, tersenyum hingga _dimple _di wajahnya terlihat.

_How cute and handsome_

Yeah, cute. Senyuman yang membuat gadis manapun bersemu dalam sekejap bila disuguhkan wajah tampan dengan senyum mempesona seperti itu. Sepertinya pemikiran Jongjin untuk memasung pria ini di dalam kamar agar tak berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis sangat benar.

"Sayang sekali" ujar gadis itu dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat. "Ah~ sudah lama aku tak pernah berfoto berdua denganmu. Ayo lakukan~"

Tubuh Sungjin tersentak saat gadis itu merangkul lengannya tiba-tiba. Agak canggung ia bermaksud menolak namun salahkan saja sifatnya yang terlalu baik —_walau dibalik itu terdapat sesuatu yang mengejutkan_, jadi hanya bisa tersenyum ragu saat kamera ponsel gadis itu terarah pada mereka berdua.

"Kau jadi semakin tampan~" cerca gadis itu, melihat hasil jepretan amatirannya. "Mana ponselmu, biar ku kirim"

Lagi Sungjin ingin menolaknya, tapi—

—entah mengapa tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, mengaktifkan aplikasi _bluetooth_ dan terkirimlah foto yang tak ia inginkan ke dalam ponselnya.

Semoga foto itu tidak menjadi nasib sialmu Sungjin-ssi.

* * *

⸗ˁˀ⸗ˁˀ⸗

* * *

_Krak_

Jongjin terdiam menatap piring kotor yang retak pinggirnya saat akan meletakkan ke wastafel.

Diraba dada kirinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan, kenapa rasanya emosinya naik begitu saja?

"Kau kenapa? cepat bereskan piring kotornya dan bantu Umma di depan" teguran JongWoon mengejutkanku.

_Dasar kakak tak tahu adiknya sudah lelah apa_

"Yaaaa"

_Menyebalkan, _ aku hanya bisa bersungut dalam hati. Seandainya ada Sungjin disini rasanya ingin kulampiaskan kemarahanku sekarang.. Hari ini dia pulang bukan? Kkk~ bersiaplah sayang~ tanganku begitu rindu denganmu~

* * *

⸗ˁˀ⸗ˁˀ⸗

* * *

_Hatshim_

"Masih sakit Sungjin-a?"

Sungjin mendelik, menghapus lelehan air dari hidungnya, "Tidak. Rasanya gatal saja"

"Ada yang membicarakanmu sepertinya"

"Eh benarkah?"

"Biasanya begitu"

Sungjin mengangguk mengerti, mengerluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat dengan cepat.

[_Malam ini aku sampai Seoul, pulangan kau ku jemput di cafe_]

Yakin pesan singkatnya terkirim pada terkasih, kembali ia mengantongi ponsel dan melihat kearah luar bus sambil terkekeh.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_**Notice :** _

_Q : is there a fanfic 2jin again? Need a link._  
A : Can check in AFF, search "Behind our Brother's backs" (Rate M, hohohoo). Other there's only fanfic thailand language, and can't I recommended.

If you find another fanfic 2jin, can share to me? *kitty eyes

Last say— Jongjin-a, 생일축하해~~~^^


End file.
